


Gluttony: Fun with Food

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Food Kink, Food Sex, Funny, M/M, Peanut Butter, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Dean Winchester a man or a plate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony: Fun with Food

**Author's Note:**

> Gluttony: Fun with Food is part one of a series of mini-fics based around The Winchesters and the Seven Deadly Sins. Part British sex-comedies, part angst and a few tears. Short and sweet and completely irrelevant!

It had been a slightly off-center way to fill their time between jobs. In some ways so enjoyable that Sam had ignored a few cases which needed their attention. An animal like decapitation in Arkansas and a spate of missing children down in New Orleans. Sam had felt a pang of guilt about the missing children and had passed the case to a less capable hunter who had been pestering to help, in favor of sucking peanut butter from his brothers balls. 

Sam had tried to discuss his guilt with Dean during the peanut butter experiment.  
"I feel kinda bad, Dean." Sam pulled himself up. Hands on hips. Chin slippery and ignoring his brothers vulnerable position. Spread eagle like a human satay skewer. 

Dean rolled his eyes as he felt peanut butter sliding down towards his ass crack.  
"Sammy. I admire your commitment. I really do. Hell. I know we've been neglecting our hunting duties but without disrespecting the missing kids. I have a peanut butter perineum situation here and it really needs your attention."

Sam sighed and adjusted the cushions and pillows around their bodies. A bed on the floor was easier for them. They both had way to much too much limb to be easily contained on a bed. He slid down between Deans' thighs his hair flopping over his beautiful face.  
"I ain't seen anything like you down there before," Dean smirked.

“Nice use of the word perineum. You remembered!” Sam winked and laughed as his face disappeared between Deans' thighs. 

Sam was a hungry little bitch when it came to eating from his brother. He'd always tried to have such a healthy diet but when Dean first suggested experimenting with food, Sam demanded junk and junk only. Marshmallow Fluff, jelly, Ranch dressing for a savory twist and now peanut butter because 'it's super sticky and you'll enjoy the sensation.'  
Dean wasn't going to argue and groaned deeply as Sam hungrily 'ate' away at his balls, sucking occasionally, his teeth teasing.

“Fuck.” Dean spat. “G...Guilt was sh..short lived, Sammy. Fuck!” He gathered a little composure. Something which he found difficult when his little brother was going to town on him. He calmed his breathing and sat up a little. He winced a few times as Sams' teeth nibbled at his balls and just watched. 

This is a man, he thought. Who would always order the salad. The protein shake. That weird shit that looked like a bowl of wet crumbs. He couldn't think of the name.  
And yet here he was. Chowing down on artery blocking food all served up on Dean's junk.

“Why junk food, Sammy?” Dean asked as he playfully slapped the top of his brothers head. Keen for him to come up for air, his voice husky.

Sam looked up. His mouth was wet and lips were a little swollen. He looked filthy. 

“I dunno.” He shrugged. “I don't think couscous would work as well.”

Dean snapped his fingers.

“Couscous! That's the weird wet shit. I forgot.

“Okay?” Sam frowned, plunged two fingers into the peanut butter jar and then literally rammed them up inside Dean's ass-hole.

“Sweet Mother of all that is holy! Jesus Christ Sammy! Some warning buddy.” Dean drew his thighs up towards his belly. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Rough stuff? I dunno, I just wondered how easy it would be to tongue out the peanut butter from your anus.”

“Stop.” Dean held out a hand. “Stop saying anus, for crying out loud.” He shuddered. 

“Please let me, Dean.”

“Okay. But slow down. Be gentle. I'm a delicate being.”

Sam snorted.

“On your knees.” Sam slapped Deans' butt. He was thankful for that. The floor was unforgiving and his rear end was starting to fizz with pins and needles.

Sam lent over his brother and placed a gentle slippery kiss at the base of his spine. It made Dean tingle and then gasp loudly as his brothers long nutty tongue-shaped its way down toward his asshole. He closed his eyes as Sams' tongue popped past the opening and lapped at the snack he had buried there a moment ago.

“Fuck. Sam..I..” Dean couldn't speak. Sam pulled away briefly.

“I know.” His satisfaction with the work his tongue was doing became vocal. “Oh yeah.” He licked and probed. “Oh God,” He grunted as he buried his face. “Peanut butter,” He muttered.

Dean opened his eyes.

“Huh?” He tried to look over his shoulder, but Sam had his hips in a vice. “What did you say?” Dean batted his brothers hand. Sam, oblivious with a mouthful of Deans' ass. “Hey!” With a swift kick, Sam fell backwards wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Sammy?” Dean stood up, his hands cupping his cock and balls. “Are you using me?”

“What? No. Don't be stupid, Dean.” Sam looked up at his brother from the make-shift bed.

“You are. You're using me as an excuse to binge on food that you will never eat because it'll ruin your figure!” Dean raised his eyebrows. “You said the foods name Sam. You said the foods name and not mine!”

Dean was stifling a laugh. Sam, on the other hand, was looking a little embarrassed, not to mention vulnerable. Hard, horny and exuding the odor of nuts.

“You are a gluttonous little bitch.” He bent over, held Sams' chin with one hand and kissed his nose. “But God, I fucking love you, baby.”

Dean smiled, shoved his brothers head and walked into the bathroom.

“Dean?!”

“Yes, Sam?”

“I'm going on a diet. I'll think we'll try cucumber next time!”


End file.
